Underneath the Valleys Shadow
by Valentine03
Summary: Stardew valley seems like a farmers paradise with lots of fertile lands, caves to explore, and cheerful townfolks! But what happens when we take a closer look underneath this bubbly paradise, just below the surface…perhaps something sinister sleeps.


I disclaim everything but my character :3

I found myself in a cave almost wholly pitch black save for the one tiny torch sputtering in and out nearby. Confused and slightly creeped out I waited a few seconds in total silence, and then seeing as nothing was going to kill me or do Yoba forbid what to me, I blew out a heavy sigh without even knowing I was holding my breath. I then took a moment to check my surroundings and inspect myself while I was at it. Greatly displeased, I came to realize that I still wore my big oversized shirt that I frequently sleep in and felt a draft of cold air whip by me causing my hair to whiplash and strangle my face. Yanking my hair roughly from my face impatiently and once cleared I gasped when I realized my light source was flickering dangerously low! That gush of air almost took out my only light source. I hurried forward-

Squee

"Ewww! Gross!"

I looked down but couldn't see much, but I felt something soft squish in between my toes. I tried unsuccessfully to kick it off, but it seemed determined to stick to my toes. After the failed attempt while muttering a few curses, I ignored my molested foot and hurried to capture the dying torch. It won't do to have my only source of light extinguished after all. I used my hand to block out the worst of the wind around the tiny torch. I looked around once more, trying to determine a way out.

"I either have a good imagination and this a dream or nightmare… or worse someone kidnapped me while I slept." I muttered to myself.

Intent on moving on and finding an exit, I slowly made my way through the dark and wet cave. My hand leaning against the wall for support and I don't know how far I walked or for how long but I finally made my way to a more extensive section of the cave, although this looks humanmade. The walls are too smooth for it to be natural and taking a quick look around again for any sign of danger. Seeing nothing out of place, I slowly made my way to investigate the statues on either side of a treasure chest. The sculptures look snake-like demonic from what I can guess and make some dark stone; it almost gave off a sinister vibe. It was probably my imagination, but as I came closer to the objects of interest, the more unnerved I became. I can't shake the feeling of being watched. The whole situation is starting to feel like a scary movie now, and no way am I going to be a sacrifice, dream or not!

"C'mon, wake up Kaycee!" I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I'm in my bed once again.

I open my eyes slowly... nope still in front of these creepy statues. Angry at the fact I can be so stupidly optimistic sometimes, I then kicked out my foot towards the chest between the ominous watchers and the lid sprung open from the force. I scrambled back fast and watched the chest wearily, not sure what to expect from this place. Sure enough, nothing happened, and I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I began walking back to the chest to see what was inside. Nothing. Nothing was inside the chest. In that moment of confusion, I felt a shiver run down my spine. The cave's temperature dropped fast, and my only source of light began to die, dimming to the point that I could only see my hand. I heard a rustle somewhere, and it echoes throughout the large round cave. I screamed and jumped around fast holding up my fist in self-defense. I felt my mouth drop open to stare up at a cloaked dark figure standing a few inches away from me. I smelled something foul, an unholy combination of decaying flowers and rotting meat that just turned bad. The cloaked figure said nothing. Just standing there watching me within the deep hood. Finally, it moved slightly by pointing a boney figure at the torch, and it went out instantly.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I fell out of my bed and hit the ground hard. I stayed there panting for what seemed like hours. That felt so real, and it felt like I was there in that cave! It's just so odd that I would have a dream that I could remember every detail about, from the smell to the touch of things in it. I finally had my breathing under control and felt the sweat drying on my body. Just then my alarm decided to make itself known and yell at me to get ready for another awful day at Joja corps. I got up off the floor with a heave and headed to my shower to get ready. Once done with my morning routine, I dashed out the door and ran to the bus stop that would take me to work. The pollution in the air was thick here in the city. The noise made it even worse from all of the cars and trucks and their drivers shouting at each other but all of them coming and going in a hurry. The bus finally arrived after a 15-minute wait, and I boarded the bus with efficiency. I quickly found a seat at the back of the bus near a group of men talking loudly. I tucked my head down and tried to mind my own business.

I finally reach my destination and got off the bus and power walked to the tall building of Joja corps. In my mind, I dubbed it the rose mansion. Full of ghosts and skeletons and power-hungry bosses that would eat you up and spit you out. I waved and showed my badge at the security officer, and he waved me through while looking bored out of his mind. I step into the rose mansion, the lobby was always a flurry of activity, and I rushed to the elevator before the doors closed and squeezed myself in. I got a few grunts and complaints from folks, but I just smiled apologetically and hit my floor number. I finally clocked in and had my steaming coffee in hand from the little room we made for breaks and sat down at my desk in my designated cubicle. I blankly stared at my dark computer screen wishing for a vacation already. Turning it on and waiting for it to boot up, I glanced at the locked drawer that I always stared at before my day starts and still coward out, feeling tons of emotions at that little drawer.

6 Hours in

I glumly looked over the email my manager sent me, complaining about something and asking for me to stay late again because of a project that was behind schedule. I shivered and sighed all at once. Suddenly I glanced over and eyed my locked drawer. Gathering my courage and with great sadness, I unlocked it and pulled out a slightly yellowed letter from my deceased grandfather. Reading it over slowly and feeling my eyes grow wet with tears, I got up from my office took a nearby box then rushingly filled it up with my stuff and walked out. Feeling eyes and hearing whispers around me, I walked with my head held high, I walked through the depressing rose mansion, feeling empowered and scared all at once but I never looked back. Never. And it felt so good, even though I felt beaten and tired, but in equal measure, I also felt reborn and excited. The sadness was still there, but there was also hope. Hope that I haven't handled in so long. At last, I reached the end, standing there on the sidewalk with determination in my eyes, I looked at the darkening sky dotted with brightening skyscrapers to combat the darkness. Just taking it all in for one last time. Sure the city has its ugly moments, but it also had its beauty. Just like everyone, including me. With a wistful smile, a genuine smile I haven't felt for so long.

"Thanks, grampa" I softly said it like a prayer. Ready for whatever is out there. Ready to feel alive.


End file.
